tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Alicanto Gallu
| faction = | ageoftga = }} Countess Alicanto Gallu, also known as Avarice, is member of the demonic House of Gallu and one of the Seven Sisters who worked for the Eastern Horde in the Third Age. She infiltrated Shipwreck Cove by posing as a human known as Madame Ke and became the Lady of the Treasury of the Blue Dragon pirates' hidden base while subtly spying on influential people there and weakening the Cove from within. In the Fourth Age, she serves the Emerald Legion in Andaria and is the matron of a wealthy demon night club for influential people in the Imperial City. Biography Early Years More info later. Third Age Godslayer Era Infiltrating Shipwreck Cove One of the many women kidnapped from Shang territories in Yamato by marauding pirates, Alicanto Ke ended up among the Blue Dragon pirates in Shipwreck Cove and caught the eye of the elven Pirate King Kuro Tori who took her into his harem due to her beauty. Alicanto quickly proved herself to be quite resourceful and very fond of valuables, and Kuro Tori noticed that she had a sharp eye for spotting fake coins from real ones. The pirates put her to good use, and over the following years she grew accustomed to pirate life and earned many pirates' respect. Kuro Tori eventually made Alicanto his head concubine not only because of her beauty but because of her smarts and her love of valuables which he found to be useful and similar to his desire to obtain wealth. He also showed favouritism and appointed Alicanto as the Lady High Treasurer of the pirates' treasury, a job which she turned out to be very good at. Alicanto's position earned her the title Madame Ke which other pirates use around her. She adopted a vagabond named Mammon and made her her butler of sorts. Mammon had good hands and was skilled, so Alicanto tasked her to sculpt life-like statues of people adorned with various valuable jewels so the statues could decorate her living quarters. Setting the Stage Alicanto, in her guise of Madame Ke, greeted a group of travellers which included Unithien Greyrain who had arrived in Shipwreck Cove. More info later. Fourth Age Interim Years After reuniting with her family, Alicanto helped in the founding of the Andarian Empire. She commissioned the fanciest nightclub in all of Andaria to be built in the Imperial City where she acts as the matron, running a successful show business while providing intel to her comrades in the Emerald Legion. Aliases and Nicknames ; Avarice : What she is often called due to her desire to hoard wealth. ; Lady Alicanto : Her title in the House of Gallu. ; Lady of the Treasury : One of her titles during her stay in Shipwreck Cove. ; Lady High Treasurer : One of her titles during her stay in Shipwreck Cove. ; Madame Ke : The honorific which most pirates used to refer to Alicanto while she posed as a human in Shipwreck Cove. She rarely used her given name Alicanto (which referred to a treasure bird of pirate legends) because she felt having the title of 'Madame' gave her more dignity among her peers. Ke is a Shang clan name which means 'green' or 'jade', and it fits Alicanto who is fond of emeralds and a member of the Eastern Horde, later Emerald Legion as her chosen horde's colour is green. Appearance A beautiful, tanned woman with lots of green eyeliner and lush, red lips. She has beautiful, alluring eyes as well as dark hair and a trimmed body which is quite agile. She is clad in green, extravagant yet revealing dresses and wears quite a bit of jewelry and even an impressive golden headdress with a carved firebird on it. Personality and Traits She loves jewelry perhaps more than people and is always willing to hoard more treasure--particularly diamonds and emeralds--and keep people's finances in check, which makes her the perfect treasurer. She's also stingy and doesn't give anyone anything unless she receives something she considers to be of equal value in return. She has a habit of calling people "dahling" with a very pronounced accent, and is quite a charming person to talk to who can get excited easily which can make her look rather eccentric at times. Powers and Abilities She is very good at maths and is capable of distinguising fake valuables from real ones. She also has magical abilities which help her in her everyday chores, and she's fond of using the rapier and pistols in combat. She's rather fascinated by the crude firearms which the pirates use and wishes to learn more about them and the use of gunpowder. Relationships Kuro Tori The Pirate King regards Alicanto fondly and has made her his head concubine which is closest to a wife or Queen that the King will ever have because he prefers not to be married. Alicanto likewise finds Kuro a charming man whose knowledge of valuables excites her. Mammon Alicanto took Mammon as her servant when the gruff but skillful woman ended up in the Cove. She quickly found her useful as she showed talent in sculpting and crafting, and she made her a butler who would sculpt life-like statues of people to decorate her living quarters. Velvet Alicanto befriended the young bard Velvet when she got to know her during the girl's late teens in the Cove. Velvet saw Alicanto as a cool big sister who was fun to hang out with, and Alicanto taught her useful life lessons which Velvet has taken to heart. See also *Emerald Legion *House of Gallu *Kuro Tori *Mammon *Seven Sisters *Velvet Category:Blue Dragon Category:Characters from Andaria Category:Characters from Yamato Category:Demons Category:Eastern Horde Category:Emerald Legion Category:Fourth Age characters Category:House of Gallu Category:Third Age characters